


Lloyd, No.

by hollyus



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Genderfluid Lloyd Garmadon, M/M, Pybroyd, Swearing, Youtuber AU, kai nya and lloyd are all sibs, they also have pets., they do shit!, very very very very inspired by witchlightsands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyus/pseuds/hollyus
Summary: “Shan!” Kai yelped. He was filming a youtube video and his husky-dog, Shan, was fucking knocking everything over.He turned around and suddenly his brother’s cat, a Siamese cat named Safia, was gnawing at the wire that connected his video game shit all together. “Oh, come on!” he complained. He got up and removed Safia from the wire and Shan from his other stuff. He cupped his mouth and yelled, “LLOYD, COME GET YOUR CAT!”-----Follow the modern AU ninja as they traverse being Goddamned youtubers.Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whichlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/gifts).



> http://witchlightsands.tumblr.com/post/159875528665/a-ninjago-modernyoutube-au-because-i-still-cant  
> inspired greatly by this post. also i talked with rose throughout making this so also greatly inspired by them themselves  
> also idk how to make the 1/1 to 1/? just kno there will def be more

“Shan!” Kai yelped. He was filming a youtube video and his husky-dog, Shan, was fucking knocking everything over.

He turned around and suddenly his brother’s cat, a Siamese cat named Safia, was gnawing at the wire that connected his video game shit all together. “Oh, come on!” He complained. He got up and removed Safia from the wire and Shan from his other stuff. He cupped his mouth and yelled “LLOYD, COME GET YOUR CAT!”

“I’m busy!” Lloyd yelled from three or so rooms away.

“With what, texting your boyfriend?” Kai grumbled, glaring at Safia as she pressed her butt against the fallen video game controller. 

Lloyd sputtered and Kai knew that Lloyd was flipping him off. “I’m flipping you off!”

“Yes, I know that, just get your cat away! I’m filming!”

“FINE!” As Lloyd walked over, he made it a point to stomp his feet as loud as he could.

“Lloyd, quit that stomping! I’m trying to concentrate! Unlike you two, I have to depend on my college degree to earn money!” Nya yelled from upstairs. Then a faint “Can you believe them, Jay?”

“Are you actually talking to Jay or are you just talking to your fish?” Lloyd asked while removing his cat. Then he stuck his tongue out at Kai and Kai did the same back.

“Take a wild guess, Lloyd! Which one is more empathically understanding? That’s right, the fish. Of course I’m talking to the fish, why would I be shit-talking Kai to his boyfriend?” Nya snapped. Oh yeah, she had a shark minnow named Jay. It’s because shark minnow are difficult, and guess what Jay also is.

“Oh no, Jay would love it if you shit-talked about me to him.” Kai deadpanned. 

“I’m gonna try that out!” Lloyd shouted, running to his room, Safia with him.

“Oh my god, Lloyd, don’t you dare-”

“You said he would love it!” Lloyd barked out.

“I’M STILL TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!” Nya yelled angrily. 

“Before this I was playing games and screaming!” Kai shot back. “Why is it any different now?!”

“That’s white noise to me at this point, considering that this is probably the only time you’ve filmed a game at a reasonable time in a very long while!” 

Kai groaned and went back to playing his game, wondering how much film time he was going to have to cut out. He screamed again and his dog licked his cheek.

“Wait, Lloyd, are you actually shit-talking about me to Jay?!”

\----

Lloyd entered Kai’s room with a familiar look in his eyes.

“What about Micah now?” Kai said in a monotone book, continuing to edit his video.

Lloyd looked wildly at Kai. “Nothing about Micah, I’m-I’m asking you something about Youtube!”

“Really now.” Kai said, taking his gaze off of his computer screen and looking Lloyd dead in the eyes.

“Okay, fine, something about youtube and also something about Micah.” Lloyd sighed, putting his hand on his forehead.

“Knew it.” Kai turned back to his computer.

“Alright, so, I’ve been thinking-” 

“Never a good thing.” Kai muttered. 

“Hey! Anyways, I think I should do a q&a. Should I?” Lloyd asked.

Kai perked up. “Yeah, bro.”

“Okay, cool.” Lloyd said.

“Now what is this about your soon to be fiance, your soulmate, the love of your life, Micah Josef Reols, who is a literal angel that descended into your life to give you joy?” He said in a sing-songy voice, mocking Lloyd.

“I’m like twelve, leave me alone!” Lloyd whined.

“One, only I can call you twelve, you’re sixteen, own it, two, your words, not mine. Just repeating shit you said.”

“Stop teasing me! I had to suffer through you talking about Jay this, Jay that all the time, let me talk about Micah!” Lloyd groaned, hitting Kai on the shoulder.

“Ugh, fine.” Kai said, trying to act like he was fully focusing on editing. Lloyd knew he was faking it. 

And thus sparked another conversation about their respective crushes (well, boyfriend now on Kai’s end).

\----

Lloyd got to his computer and typed up a post on tumblr. He was going to have asks turned on (for the first time in a long time) for the q&a.

He posted it and turned on asks (as well as the anonymous option) and in 5 minutes, he already had several asks asking him if he was okay. 

He grinned slightly to himself. This is going to be fun.

\----

Kai woke up and stretched, yawning. Rubbing his eyes, he sat down at his computer and saw his little brother posted a video. It was the q&a, as he was expecting. He clicked on it.

The video started out with Lloyd introducing himself with his catchphrase, “I’m Lloyd, I’m stressed, depressed, and a bisexual mess, and welcome to the madness, God bless.” Kai snickered. Lloyd had searched up words that had rhymed with ‘mess’ for that. 

Then Lloyd explained what he was going to do in the video, as per usual, and pulled up a concerning amount of asks (both anon and not anon) asking him if he was okay. 

He was suddenly wearing Nya’s expensive-ass sunglasses and cheap bling Lloyd got as a ‘present’ from his kindergarten classmates. He was laughing and there was distant, uh, Christmas music playing in the background. On the other side of the video was the asks slowly being scrolled through. The scrolling-through sound of Lloyd’s mouse was very prominent in that scene. Kai was low-key sure Lloyd put that in himself.

Lloyd went through a couple of other (pretty normal) questions, like for example, “Do you have pets?” “Yeah, a siamese cat named Safia. Also a couple of mice and a baby bird that tends to stay outside, but shhh, I don’t want Kai and Nya knowing.” Wait- was the little shit feeding wild animals again?!

Then came the...the cursed question. “Is there a reason why you live with Kai~~?” Complete with a lenny face and everything. 

Kai, at that very moment, wanted to tear his face off. What the ever-loving fuck?

Suddenly, the format switched to a reaction-video type format. Lloyd, with pursed lips, was looking into the camera intensely, not blinking, with a montage of every time he’s referred to Kai as his ‘brother’ playing. Kai doubled down in laughter. Drag the disgusting whatsit now, Lloyd!

The scene ended and then Lloyd got an ask that just said, “This is MY yogurt, Satan!” “No, it’s my fucking yogurt, fuck off God, you’ve already done too much shit.” Kai laughed again. His brother can be hilarious sometimes. Sometimes.

The video ended and Kai was smiling. He loves to tease his brother and he also loves his brother himself.


	2. Wildfire Notifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay!!! @itsjayjaystyle
> 
> Go spam @rrockhard to collab with me pls
> 
>  
> 
> Reply to @itsjayjaystyle ->
> 
> Lloyd | A mess @candyforeveryone
> 
> Go spam him too 4 me pleasse….thanks
> 
> And thus spawned Cole’s notifications on twitter to go fucking wild.

 

**Jay!!!** @itsjayjaystyle

Go spam @rrockhard to collab with me pls

 

_Reply to @itsjayjaystyle - > _

**Lloyd | A mess** @candyforeveryone

Go spam him too 4 me pleasse….thanks

 

_Reply to @candyforeveryone - > _

**kasey** @okaysey

Of course for you, you utter cinnamon roll!

 

_Reply to @candyforeveryone - > _

**Ty | They/Them** @tysquared

on it right now

 

_Reply to @candyforeveryone - > _

**Milo | Aquarius** @theshadowwolf10

This is now my goal in life im fucken doing it

 

And thus spawned Cole’s notifications on twitter to go fucking _wild._

 

Okay, so Cole was having a normal day, (watched some bees get murdered by a squirrel, saw a dead cat carcass that looked flattened but was on the sidewalk, you know, normal things) and when he gets home is notifications are a _wildfire._

 

His notifications were pretty much already a wildfire, but this one could encase the whole entire planet. Jesus Christ on a bicycle stick was it bad.

 

**Laika UWU** @likealaika

@rockhard @itsjayjaystyle @candyforeveryone heyheyheyheyhey make a collab with these two cool dudes Cole

 

_Reply to @likealaika - > _

**Cole!!** @rockhard

who in the what in the who

 

_Reply to @rockhard - > _

**Erika** @amerika

@rockhard @itsjayjaystyle @candyforeveryone MAKE A COLLAB WITH LLOYD AND JAY.

 

_Reply to @rockhard - > _

**Hanna Banana** @hannanabatman

@rockhard @itsjayjaystyle @candyforeveryone COLLAB WITH LLOYD AND JAY!!!!!!!! YOU’D LOVE IT

 

_Reply to @rockhard - > _

**Aidan / Arky** @imaidanyou

@rockhard @itsjayjaystyle @candyforeveryone my crops are dying make a collab with lloyd n jay

 

_Reply to @rockhard - > _

**Elanna | Beauty Expert** @ellama

@rockhard @itsjayjaystyle @candyforeveryone do . it .

 

_Reply to @rockhard - > _

**Zane** @titaniumroboto

how about you try it?

 

_Reply to @titaniumroboto - > _

**Cole!!** @rockhard

You too?! Ugh, really?

 

_Reply to @rockhard - > _

**Zane** @titaniumroboto

yeah go dm them

 

_Reply to @titaniumroboto - > _

**Cole!!** @rockhard

ugh ok

 

Cole rolled his eyes, sighing. He pulled up this ‘Jay’ and ‘Lloyd’’s youtube accounts and started watching their videos, getting an idea of what they film before actually requesting to collab with them.

 

_Reply to @rockhard - > _

**suzokka is canon bitches** @avatarsuki

my pores are cleared.....my grades are rising.....

 

_Reply to @rockhard - > _

**ivy** @ivypoolstan

im going to die happy now

 

_Reply to @rockhard - > _

**i need ALCOHOL** @tihyerd

@rockhard @titaniumroboto @thebiagendaa AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA please invite micah,

 

_Reply to @tihyerd - > _

**micah | im gettin bi** @thebiagendaa

thanks 4 mentioning me alcohol

 

_Reply to @thebiagendaa - > _

**i need ALCOHOL** @constantlytiredidntyouknow

you just called me alcohol....fair enough

 

By this point Cole had finished his overview of Jay’s channel. He pulled his dm’s up and messaged Jay.

 

**@itsjayjaystyle -- @rockhard**

 

**Cole!!**

pls talk to me so my notifs can finally die down,

 

**Jay!!!**

Whoopsie daisies~

 

**Cole!!**

you’re being SASSY NOW?

 

**Jay!!!**

^_^

 

**Cole!!**

your channel consists of meme covers how am i supposed to collab with you

 

**Jay!!!**

Dude meme covers take zero singing skill

also, we can find a way to combine each other’s content

 

**Cole!!**

Yeah yeah I guess

 

**Jay!!!**

Have you dmed lloyd yet?

 

**Cole!!**

No

 

**Jay!!!**

...

 

**Cole!!**

I havent finished checking out their channel yet shush

 

**Jay!!!**

tell me when you do

also if you’re serious about the whole collab thing, do you want to do you me and lloyd all together

 

Cole finished up his overview of Lloyd’s channel. He sent a quick message to Jay acknowledging this.

 

**Cole!!**

okok ive done it

yea sure

arts and crafts huh?

 

**Jay!!!**

hmmmmm

one vid for my channel, one for yours, one for lloyds, each video has all three of us and we do whatever.

 

**Cole!!**

sounds shaky but ok cool

 

**Jay!!!**

yeah now go dm lloyd

 

**@rockhard -- @candyforeveryone**

 

**Cole!!**

hi

 

**Lloyd | A mess**

AAAAAAAAAAAA

*coughs* ok um

hi

 

**Cole!!**

Yes hello

_Cole!! sent a photo_

this is what jay suggested

good with you

 

**Lloyd | A mess**

hell yeah im down

tbh i think they should all be diy :3

 

**Cole!!**

o alright then

cool cool cool

hey do you have a skype

 

**Lloyd | A mess**

oh yh i do

it’s lloglow (nickname leloyd)

 

**Cole!!**

coool cool cool we should make a groupchat to discuss shit

 

**Lloyd | A mess**

yeah

jay’s skype is his twitter username. he uses that shit for everything

 

**Cole!!**

lol

 

**_[SKYPE]_ **

 

**Coleslaw added leloyd and JJ to the chat**

 

**Coleslaw**

so

art motherfuckers

 

**leloyd**

Can we make it gay art

 

**Coleslaw**

Absofuckinglutely

 

**JJ**

i want more trans pride stuff

 

**leloyd**

!!! pride art!!

 

**Coleslaw**

where will we be making the art

 

**JJ**

fuck if i know lloyd’s the art one

 

**leloyd**

Leave me the fuck alone i am but a simple bi

Ok but i do have shit at my house

But nya has to like

study

 

**JJ**

bring it out

 

**Coleslaw**

Nya???

 

**leloyd**

my sister

jay’s future sister in law

 

**JJ**

shut ur quiznAK

anyways nya shows up in our videos a lot how did you not remember such a gorgeous face

 

**Coleslaw**

Hey I remembered the face alright, I just dont remember the NAME. besides im gay

 

**leloyd**

lol

where would i bring it out jay

 

**JJ**

i already SAID you’re the art one how the everloving fuck should i know

 

**leloyd**

YOU’RE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED I BRING IT OUT

 

**JJ**

AND???

 

**leloyd**

ugh

 

**Coleslaw**

hour one and some people are already going at each other’s throats

 

**leloyd**

sorryyyyyyy

 

**Coleslaw**

ay ay joke

 

**leloyd**

anyways, how about one of your two houses?

 

**Coleslaw**

Not sure how Zane will feel but filming at my house will be good

 

**JJ**

omg

you live with THE every-science-teachers-best-friend?!

 

**Coleslaw**

Is that really what he’s known as...

and yeah rent’s a lot easier with two (2) people

 

**JJ**

cool

so we’ll go to your house?

 

**Coleslaw**

what about yours?!

 

**JJ**

listen do you really want to waste 5 hours of your life getting fussed over by my mom

 

**leloyd**

his mom’s a delight he’s just bitter because his mom always tells embarrassing stories about

him

 

**Coleslaw**

That sounds like a good experience! :) Sure!

 

**JJ**

-.-

 

**Coleslaw**

Oh using emojis from 2014 now are we?

 

**JJ**

this is biphobia

 

**leloyd**

jay stop using emojis from 2014

Love urself

 

**JJ**

I CAN DO WHAT I WANT SHUT UP UR LIKE TWELVE

 

**Coleslaw**

12?? he looked 14 to me lol

 

**JJ**

SHHDOHEWHS

 

**leloyd**

I LOOK 14 TO YOU

 

**Coleslaw**

oops

 

**leloyd**

IM 16

 

**JJ**

SHUT UP U LOOK 14

 

**leloyd**

im going to have a stroke

 

**Coleslaw**

you go do that

 

**JJ**

lloyd: uhhhh so some people are saying i look 14 years old, im 16 so shut the fuck up

 

**leloyd**

>:(

anyways, your house, right?

 

**Coleslaw**

yeah but what time i need to tell zane

 

**JJ**

*every-science-teachers-best-friend

 

**leloyd**

uhhhhhhhhhhhh tomorrow at 2 pm?

 

**Coleslaw**

i like how you specify it’s at 2 pm like you both are going to sneak into my house at 2 am

 

**leloyd**

one time jay and kai made a collab at fcuking 3 in the morning and i couldnt sleep that night

 

**JJ**

hey, it was the only time that worked!

 

**leloyd**

NYA AND I WERE TRYING TO SLEEP. WHY WOULD YOU PISS OFF NYA

 

**JJ**

NYA WAS STUDYING, YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE TRYING TO SLEEP

 

**leloyd**

I FEEL TARGETED

 

**Coleslaw**

how fucking out of control of your lives are you two

 

**JJ**

110%, 120% for lloyd

 

**leloyd**

excuse me

 

**JJ**

hey if u want to drop to 110% you gotta actually be in a relationship with the boy you like

like i am

 

**leloyd**

fuck you

 

**Coleslaw**

Ooooookay, I just hope I’m not going to have to mom the shit out of you all

Anyways tomorrow at 2?

 

**JJ**

yah

 

**leloyd**

yah

 

**Coleslaw**

cool

 

Cole brushed his hand through his hair, sighing. _Time to tell Zane._ “Aye, Zane!”

 

Zane turned around from his computer. Probably researching something for his next video. “Yeah?”

 

“I’m going to be collabing with those two people-y’know, the two who blew up my notifications- we’re gonna be filming at two tomorrow.”

 

“AM or PM?”

 

“What do you think?”

 

“Point taken. Alright, I’ll just research during that time and make sure you all don’t die or something.”

 

“Well-placed concern,” Cole laughed. Their conversation ended at that and Cole realized that they- Jay, Cole, and Lloyd- didn’t talk about what the hell to do in the video, when he checked back in skype again and saw a message from Lloyd regarding just that.

 

**leloyd**

don’t worry abt vid ideas or anything by the way ive got it covered. prepare to be surprised or whatever tomorrow

 

**Coleslaw**

we already know what it’s going to be lloyd, pride associated things

 

**leloyd**

yeah but you dont know WHAT pride associated thing

 

**Coleslaw**

should I prepare?

 

**leloyd**

when we arrive we can prepare together

 

**Coleslaw**

alright

 

Cole turned away from his screen, stretching. He went to go film an individual video.

 

\-----

 

While fumbling with papers, Cole heard incessant doorbell dinging. Zane shot him a look saying, ‘They’re here’ and Cole put his papers down, walking to the door.

 

“Aye, you don’t have to ring the doorbell ten thousand times,” Cole huffed, opening the door and ushering, as expected, Jay and Lloyd in.

 

Lloyd pointed their finger at Jay. “He did it.”

  
“Hey, I might’ve been the one to ring the doorbell, but you encouraged me!” Jay complained.

 

“You didn’t have to LISTEN to me!”

 

“You didn’t have to ENCOURAGE me!”

 

“Hey, shush. Let’s set up video equipment,” Cole said, successfully ending their argument.

 

Lloyd and Jay brought out an abundance of materials upon materials, along with a long gray sheet. “This,” Lloyd said, pointing to the sheet, “is so your carpet doesn’t become brown.”

 

“That’s pretty big. Okay, I think I have a good idea where to film.” He led them, while also carrying some materials and his camera, to the main room by the doors that led to the balcony.

 

“You have a chalkboard?!” Lloyd gasped, pointing to the chalkboard that was like the ones placed outside a restaurant to advertise their food outside on the balcony.

 

“Oh, yeah, it’s just there. I’m not sure if we’re allowed to use it, but hey.” Cole took the sheet from Jay, starting to lay it down.

 

“I’m gonna use it,” Lloyd announced, opening the glass door to the balcony and pulling the chalkboard inside, the feet of the chalkboard making a crunching noise as it was dragged along.

 

Jay rolled his eyes. “Of course you are.”

 

They set up (read: Lloyd mostly set up, being the art one, while Cole tried his best to help and Jay had entered Zane’s room, annoying him) and in time, they finished. “JAY!” Cole called. Jay walked back out, not looking pleased.

 

“He has a patience made of iron...” Jay muttered. It was his thing to annoy people. It was low-key a habit made from spite but still.

 

“Haha, yeah, dude’s like a robot.” Cole smiled. He messed with the camera a bit more and turned it on. “Okay, guys, filming in one...two...three...” He waved, and was about to start his intro when Lloyd chimed in.

 

“What’s up, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals, I’m Lloyd, I’m stressed, depressed, and a bisexual mess, and welcome to the madness, God bless.”

 

“Dude, you can’t steal from Thomas Sanders!” Jay gasped.

 

“The guy probably doesn’t mind?” Lloyd said, shrugging.

 

Cole sighed. “Take two.” He shot a glance at Lloyd before starting his usual intro, “What’s up, Youtube, it’s Cole Brookstone here with another video, this time with Jay from itsjayjaystyle and Lloyd from Ultradregon. Make sure to subscribe to them at the end of this video!” Cole sighed again, “You all bombed my notifications for this video, I hope you’re happy. Anyways, we’re going to be doing art, yeah? So Lloyd is our art person, and what are we going to be doing today Llo-” He was suddenly cut off by Jay.

 

“Dude, what the hell is up with the standard Youtube intro? You sound like a dudebro.” Jay scoffed.

 

“Oh yeah, COLE sounds like a dudebro,” Lloyd deadpanned.

 

“Don’t remind me of my high school days, Lloyd,” Jay said curtly.

 

“I was almost finished- besides, what do you do?!” Cole snapped. He already knows what Jay does as an intro, duh, he looked at some of his videos, but still.

 

Jay gasped, offended. “You don’t know?! It’s, uh..” Jay got into slightly slouching position for the demonstration. “Here comes a fresh new video on a hot plate, and the video- well, I guess you could say it’s Jay Jay style!” He said ‘It’s Jay Jay Style!’ with the same hand positions and voice exaggerations as JJ from Yuri On Ice.

 

Cole sighed, rolling his eyes. “Of fucking course.”

 

Lloyd was laughing. “Oh my God, it never gets old.”

 

Jay started giggling as well. Lloyd’s laughs were very infectious and before you knew it, Cole, against his will, started laughing as well. “You’re so stupid,” Cole said. Jay grinned, finger-gunning at Cole.

 

“Okay, take three.” He cleared his throat and repeated that intro all fucking over again, with only minor changes. He finally got to the part where Jay had interrupted him. “So Lloyd is the only one with actual art experience here, so, Lloyd, what are we going to do today?”

 

“Well, we’re going to start easy- pride necklaces! Cause we’re all kinda gay,” Lloyd announced, pulling out a roll of string and a bag full of charms. There were also some small wooden pendants. They also pulled out thin and thick brushes as well as several small-ish tubs of paint. “So here are y’alls strings...” They cut them out to be about a foot long and gave one to each person, setting the string down when they were done. The string was white- very light blue if you care about accuracy. They opened the bag to the charms and fished out the wooden pendants, setting them down in front of them. “I’m pretty sure we all learned how to put things on necklaces. These pendants are for you to paint- you can put whatever you want on them. Then as we make the next things, we’ll dry them and finish the necklaces at the end of the video.” They passed one out to each person. Then they brought out color pencils and paper. “You can plan your necklaces if you want.”

 

“Cooooool.” Jay immediately grabbed a blue color pencil. “Can we make two necklaces?”

 

“If you want. I don’t care, I got loads of shit.” Lloyd shrugged. Jay gasped and put his hand over Lloyd’s mouth.

 

“No foul language young man!” Jay scolded. Lloyd groaned.

 

“Where did you learn such terrible words?” Cole gave a fake gasp. “Was it Kai?”

 

“Kai is more on my ass about cursing than Jay is. Jokingly. Dude still curses all the time, but when I curse I’m in trouble!” Lloyd complained, crossing their arms.

 

“I can’t believe Kai taught you this!” Jay whined. “My boyfriend taught you, such a young little fellow, such vulgar language! I’m betrayed!” He leaned back dramatically so much he fell on his fucking head.

 

Lloyd gave him an exasperated look. “Fellow?”

 

“I needed to sound dramatic, Lloyd,” Jay reasoned.

 

“Why not child?”

 

“...Sometimes I’m stupid and I don’t think of the best word to say first, Lloyd.”

 

Cole rolled his eyes at the two and looked down at his sheet of paper. He had no clue what to put on the necklace. He looked at the white string and got an idea. “HEY ZANE!” He yelled. After a few moments, Zane emerged from his room.

 

“Yeah?” Zane asked.

 

“Pick some charms, I don’t care, I’m giving this necklace to you since I have no clue what to do with it,” Cole said. Zane nodded and went through the charm bag. Jay’s eyes were flickering between the two.

 

“Wait, are you two dating?” Jay said, confused.

 

Cole narrowed his eyes and looked at Zane. Zane’s eyebrows were furrowed, his hands stopping going through the charms. Zane gave a little sigh and nodded to Cole. Cole turned to Jay. “Yeah. We just didn’t tell our subscribers because we prefer to be private.”

 

“Please tell me how it started?” Lloyd begged.

 

“Just because you want tips-” Cole started, but was quickly cut off by Lloyd.

 

“NOT YOU TOO!” Lloyd despaired, “I already have Kai bugging me about Micah-”

 

“Oh, their name is _Miiiicaaah_?”

 

“Forget I said anything, just paint your damn beads.”

 

Cole chuckled and grabbed a paintbrush. He looked at Zane and Zane ‘hmm’ed. Cole already knew what colors Zane was going to want, but whatever.

 

Zane picked out the pan flag colors. Cole _knew_ it. It was either that or some variations of blue and white.

 

He dipped his paintbrush in pink and started carefully painting. It was messy as hell anyways, but it’s the thought that counts. He looked down and was glad that the carpet was being covered by a white sheet, but wasn’t sure what to feel about the fact that his shorts now have blotches of pink.

 

Lloyd sucked in a breath, looking at the paint that fell on Cole’s shorts. “Shit, I knew I was forgetting something.” They went digging back into the bags and pulled out aprons.

 

“You just had to remember after I made my shorts permanently half-pink,” Cole said, rolling his eyes. He put down the paintbrush and put the apron on.

 

“It’s not permanent,” Lloyd said defensively. Cole didn’t respond.

 

Cole continued painting the pendant, leaning into Zane, who was behind him. Only a little bit, though. Neither of them were very touchy, so usually just being closer to each other was a display of affection for them.

 

He almost dipped his paintbrush into the yellow paint without cleaning it. Lloyd yelped and smacked his hand away, the paint launching itself onto Jay’s lap (luckily on the apron). Jay almost dropped his pendant when that happened. Lloyd cleared their throat and said, “Uh, you’re supposed to, uh, clean your paintbrush before you dip it in another color.” They chuckled half-heartedly, pointing to a cup of water nearby.

 

“Oh, that’s cleaning water,” Cole acknowledged out loud. Lloyd nodded.

 

“Yeah, it is.” Lloyd went back to their necklace. Cole cleaned it as an awkward silence fell on them. It was silent before but the thing is, an awkward silence and a comfortable silence is different. Actually, being silent at all is a bad idea for a youtuber, but whatever.

 

Then Cole realized that Jay was whining about the paint almost getting on his pants. Cole realized that  both Lloyd and Cole just kind of automatically tune out Jay’s annoying tendencies. So maybe it wasn’t as silent- but still awkward.

 

“Girls?” Lloyd eventually tried.

 

“Jay and I both have boyfriends. Who are you trying to talk about girls to?” Cole deadpanned. He had finished one side of the pendant at this point and quickly painted the rest.

 

Tada, the pansexual flag! Except between the pink and yellow there was a slight orange and between the yellow and blue there was a slight green, but that’s okay.

 

“Girls are still good.”

 

“Lloyd drank his respect women juice today,” Jay joked.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Well...Okay, I would die for Beyonce. That good?” Cole asked.

 

“Yeah, well, everybody would,” Jay muttered.

 

“I would get it if you left me for Beyonce,” Zane joked, admiring the pansexual pendant Cole had painted despite it being messy as hell.

 

“I would never,” Cole said. Jay made obnoxious kissy kissy noises, obviously intent on annoying Zane.

 

They also had those weird kid charms, the sparkly ones. Zane picked out pan colors again, as expected. Cole left his pendant out to dry and slid on some of the kid charms onto the string, and keeping some to put on later when his pendant would dry. By then, Lloyd had finished their pendant, and Jay had finished one of his.

 

Cole took a peek at Lloyd’s. It was colored with the bi flag very elegantly- not just three rectangles, but instead some weird colorful pattern. They were currently also sifting very carefully through beads. Lloyd was very obviously showing off. He rolled his eyes and then looked at Jay’s first one. It was the bi flag and trans flag with dots of red. The beads he picked out were also red. Jay’s second pendant was a bi flag and trans flag combination too, but with dots of blue. He also had another pile with blue beads. Wait- “Oh my God.” Lloyd and Jay looked up at him. He pointed to Jay’s finished necklace and his second half-finished necklace. “You’re making couple necklaces.”

 

Jay shrugged. “No denying it. While you’re at it, the necklace Lloyd’s making? He’s going to use that to ask Micah out.” Lloyd shrieked, hitting Jay’s shoulder, flustered.

 

“Ooooh. That’s why it’s so fancy.” Cole gave Lloyd a thumbs-up. “Good luck, dude.”

 

“Thanks,” Lloyd mumbled, hiding their face. They shook their head then lifted it up, looking at the camera. “Soon enough, the pendants will dry! We will then finish our necklaces and show you in the outro.”

 

“But for now, it is time to say goodbye! Make sure to subscribe to me and these gentlepeople over here, and I will see you in the next video! Goooodbye, Youtube!” Cole said quirkily. Then he got up and ended the recording. Jay, by now, had finished his necklace, and put his pendant to the side to dry.

 

Lloyd stood up with a grin. “My video next.”

 

“God help us all?” Jay asked.

 

“God can’t help you now.” Lloyd had a _devil grin._

 

“What are we doing?” Cole muttered.

 

“You’ll know.” Lloyd started filming suddenly, and they quickly slid down onto the floor. “What’s up, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals, I’m Lloyd, I’m stressed, depressed, and a bisexual mess, and welcome to the madness, God bless.”

 

“You stole from him again!” Jay complained.

 

“To Thomas Sanders, should he see this video!” Lloyd yelled. “I used your phrase! Fight me! Anyways, today my pronouns are they/them, and me and these two lovely gentlegays will be helping me make bird on a string art! Actually, it’s more like pride on a string art...” Lloyd smirked.

 

“But none of us have the same one orientation, Lloyd,” Cole asked, confused. Lloyd cackled, but didn’t answer the concern. Jay knew he had something up his sleeve...

 

“Okay, so...” Lloyd brought out a plank of wood, a box of nails, a hammer, several little paper cutouts, strings of white, blue, and red, and glue.

 

“Okay, so, I had the whole cutout be split into different parts- kind of like a puzzle- in order to engage you all, because I don’t know about you, Cole, but Jay’s going to forget to pay attention if it’s just one thing the whole time,” Lloyd stated.

 

“...Glue?” Jay said.

 

“Yeah, I know you hate glue, but shhhh, crafts.”

 

“What are you even doing, Lloyd? What is your plot?”

 

“Hush now,” Lloyd sang. Jay frowned and Cole raised his eyebrow. Also, Zane had ditched them by this point.

 

“I’m concerned.” Cole stated.

 

“Don’t be!” Lloyd laughed. They brought out a piece of paper and glued it in very lightly. Then they pointed to some parts. “Here you should put nails every centimeter or so.” They pointed to where the nails should be and handed them to Cole. “There are three parts, Cole’ll go first.”

 

Cole shrugged. “Why not?” He grabbed the hammer and hammered the nails in where they should be.

 

“Jeez, don’t hammer them in so hard. You’re putting the nails in, not breaking the whole wood,” Lloyd scolded.

 

“I’m more of a carpenter than a crafter, Lloyd,” Cole said curtly, but in all in good fun. He went lighter on the nails until he finished.

 

“Okay, Jay, your turn.” He handed the nails and another sheet of paper to Jay. Jay very, _very_ lightly hit the nails in, taking forever to hit one nail in.

 

“You’re not handling your newborn baby, Jay, hit harder,” Lloyd said in a monotone.

 

“Hey! You just criticised Cole on how hard he was hitting!” Jay complained, going at the same pace he was before.

 

“It’s because he was hitting TOO hard! You’re hitting too soft! Besides, you’re probably weaker than Cole,” Lloyd said, nodding towards Cole’s muscles.

 

Jay didn’t argue, and tried hitting harder. Just a sliver. Lloyd sighed and told him to hit it harder- over and over again until Jay hit it hard enough.

 

“Finally,” Lloyd muttered.

 

“You’re like the art version of Gordon Ramsey,” Jay commented. Lloyd rolled their eyes.

 

Lloyd was about to put the third part of the ‘puzzle’ in, before stopping. “What do you think this is going to be?”

 

“Is it supposed to be a hand? Is it like, some race pride?” Cole questioned.

 

“Is it a middle finger?” Jay asked.

 

“No.” Lloyd put down the third piece and Jay yelled, throwing some beads at Lloyd.

 

“How the _hell_ did I not realize?” Cole muttered.

 

Lloyd nailed down the last of the nails (a lot quicker than the other two- or at least a lot quicker than Jay) and removed the paper. Tada! It was Texas. Lined by nails. With a star in the inside. That was also lined by nails.

Jay started fake-sobbing. “No! WHY!” Lloyd ignored him and brought out the blue string.

 

“This is what you’re supposed to do with the string!” They wrapped the blue string around one nail on the outside, then over to the nail across from it on the star, then over to the next nail on the outside, etcetera. They did it until the blue section of the Texas was finished. He handed the red string to Jay and the white string to Cole. “I think you should be able to both do this at the same time.”

 

Jay and Cole nodded, Jay having recovered from his shock from earlier. “I feel numb. We’re making _Texas_ string art.” Or maybe he’s still in the seven stages of grief.

 

With a few mess-ups on Cole’s part, and fewer on Jay’s part, because he was, like earlier, too damn careful, they finally finished the Texas string art. Lloyd showed it off to the camera happily, grinning like this was the best thing they’ve ever made.

 

“You’ll be dead someday, Lloyd,” Cole sighed after Lloyd put it down.

 

“Hopefully soon,” Lloyd joked. They looked at the pendants that were drying off to the side. “Wow, this took a whole lot longer than I thought it would. Y’all, I’m gonna have to trim down so much of this,” they groaned.

 

“Hmph, that’s on you for making Texas art,” Jay whined. Lloyd chuckled.

 

“Anyways, my dregons, if you liked this-”

 

“Don’t subscribe. Fuck Lloyd,” Jay yelled.

 

Lloyd rolled their eyes. “Alright, fine, don’t subscribe. Dislike this video. Don’t comment. Print out a screenshot of this video and burn it. Personally send me to hell via Twitter.” Lloyd turned to the camera. “Peace out, y’all. Or rather destruction, destruction, destruction, y’all.”

 

They turned the video camera off and Cole looked at them.

 

“Wait, is that... Is that actually going to be your outro?” He asked.

 

“My subscribers are used to Jay’s shit, don’t worry.” Lloyd grinned.

 

Jay gave the Texas art a stink-eye, and turned to Lloyd. “So what will we do next for moi’s channel, o great art Gordon Ramsey?”

 

Lloyd batted Jay playfully. “Stop doing talking like that.” Lloyd turned to their next bag of supplies. “Alright, for this, we’re gonna do fuckin’ potato prints.”

 

Cole shot a glance at the bag. “...How much potatoes did you bring?”

 

Lloyd looked at him. “A lot.”

 

“...Alright then.”

 

Jay went up to the camera and started filming. “Here comes a fresh new video on a hot plate, and the video- well, I guess you could say it’s Jay Jay style! After bombing the one and only Colio’s twitter feed- hehe- I’m here with Cole and Lloyd on a diy art collab! We’re doing potato- p...poe-tei-toh? poe-tah-toh?” Jay quizzically looked at the potatoes, though Cole was pretty sure he was just doing that for comedic effect. “Whatever- it don’t matter. They pah-tah-tah-toes. Of course, Lloyd is the diy God here, so how ‘bout you start explaining what we’re gonna do now?”

 

Lloyd rolled their eyes and brought out the materials. “Y’all’ll need some potatoes, a cutting board, a knife, some paint, a plate for the paint, and paper for the prints.” They handed out a potato, cutting board, and knife to them, Jay, and Cole.

 

Jay immediately stole Cole’s blue knife and settled his yellow-green knife in Cole’s hand. He admired the way his new blue knife matched colors with his blue cutting board. Cole just sighed.

 

“Cut your potatoes in half,” Lloyd commanded.

 

Cole took his knife and slammed it down hard on his potato, cleanly slicing it but also making a loud noise when doing it. Lloyd and Jay both winced.

 

Jay tried sawing his potato with his knife, but when seeing that didn’t work, he pressed his knife down on the potato and put as much pressure as he could. After cutting the potato, he immediately put the knife away into it’s safe little sheath.

 

Lloyd cut their potato in half albeit a little slowly, but still pretty cleanly and not as loud as Cole did.

 

“Now, we carve them into the shapes we want,” Lloyd said, starting to cut off bits and parts of their potato.

 

Jay groaned and unsheathed his knife again, crouching down and putting his face very close to the potato so he wouldn’t mess up carving it.

 

“Aren’t you gonna cut yourself like that?” Cole questioned. He was the most relaxed out of the three when carving the potato.

 

“Shuuuuuut it,” Jay whined. His eyes flickered over to the paint options and he began carving a rectangle.

 

Lloyd was doing something fancy. Cole couldn’t tell what it was, but it was probably going to come out really good.

 

As for Cole? He was making something like a dragon head. It was turning out very awkwardly and honestly looked like a demon sent from hell rather than a dragon head. Then again, dragons may as well be demons sent from hell, so...

 

“I’m done!” Jay said, holding up his potato rectangle.

 

“That’s cause that’s a fucking rectangle,” Cole muttered, struggling with a dragon horn.

 

“Yeah, what Cole said,” Lloyd said, wincing when they accidentally nicked off a piece of what seemed to be a petal.

 

“That’s cause I’m creative!” Jay said triumphantly, grinning.

 

“...Right,” Lloyd snorted, rolling their eyes.

 

Eventually, Cole and Lloyd finished. Lloyd’s was a pretty flower, while Cole’s was an interesting looking dragon head.

 

Lloyd pulled out the plate and paint, putting little lines of each color onto the plate. They then looked up at the camera. “Now, you need to put your potato print onto whatever color you want.” They demonstrated this by pressing their flower into the red paint. “Then, you bring out your paper...” They quickly passed out sheets of paper. “And you print it onto the paper!” They pressed their potato dipped in red down on the paper and a flower came out. They showed the paper to the camera, grinning.

 

Jay dramatically gasped as he pressed his potato down into the blue. He put down two rectangles (then put a bunch of blue rectangles down to the side as a means of ‘drying’ the potato). Then, he reached for the pink and put two pink rectangles next to the blue rectangles. He proudly showed it off to the camera.

 

“...Oh. That’s where you were going with that!” Cole said. What Jay had printed on his paper was the trans flag.

 

Jay grinned. He then went on to make more flags and continuously show them to the camera.

 

Cole took his dragon potato stamp and put it in the black. He pressed it down a couple times on the paper, and, thank God, one of the stamps turned out pretty okay.

 

“That’s not half-bad, dude,” Lloyd said, pointing at the good dragon stamp. Cole gave him a quick thanks and looked at Lloyd’s flowers. Of course, they were fucking beautiful.

 

“Why’d you do flowers?” Cole inquired. He never thought Lloyd as much as a flower guy. To be honest, Cole was gunning for him to choose something like a cat.

 

“I, uh,” Lloyd muttered, putting his face in his non-dirty hand.

 

Jay whistled teasingly and hit Lloyd’s back. “It’s ‘cause of Lloyd’s cruuuuuuuush!”

 

“Shut up, Jay. I’m gonna kill you,” Lloyd threatened.

 

“Oh?” Cole said, still confused.

 

“Lloyd’s cruuuuuuush is a florist!” Jay announced. Lloyd tackled him and Jay laughed.

 

“Fuck y’all. Anyways it’s time for the video to end, so Jay, do your outro or whatever,” Lloyd huffed.

 

Jay grinned as he sat up. “Alright, sorry you guys, but the video ends here. Have a good day, or don’t, and check out Lloyd and Cole in the description, or don’t. If you liked it- like and subscribe! Or don’t.” Jay held up his bi flag print. “Anyways, y’all, bi bi bi!”

 

He got up and ended the video.

 

“Alright, now we gotta film the pendant shit,” Lloyd said. They plucked out the pendants from its drying station and put them down. They then turned on the camera again.

 

“And we’re back- the pendants have dried!” Lloyd said, sliding their pendant on their necklace. They then put on the rest of the beads and tied the necklace string together. They showed it to the camera.

 

Jay hurriedly got together his and Kai’s necklace, then showed it to the camera. “I’m gonna give this to Kai and he’ll swoon, I swear on it.”

 

Lloyd rolled their eyes. “Kai is just incredibly gay, Jay, he’ll love it if you give him a leaf. That’s something he and Nya have in common. You don’t need to swear on it.”

 

Jay rolled his eyes. He got together his own necklace and put it on himself, humming happily.

 

Cole chuckled. He finished up Zane’s necklace. He turned to the camera. “This is... a pan flag necklace. It’s for all y’all pan people out there. I love you all.”

 

They wrapped up the video for the end card and Cole called for Zane. “HOONEEEY!” he yelled.

 

“YEAH?” Zane, from across the apartment, shouted back.

 

“I FINISHED YOUR NECKLACE!” Cole called out.

 

“OH, OKAY, I’M COMING!”

Jay, who was currently covering his ears with his hands, muttered, “Jesus Christ, do you two always yell across the apartment like that?”

 

Cole shrugged. “Just when we need to.”

 

“...Actually, a lot,” Zane said while walking over to them. He settled down next to Cole and Cole handed the necklace to him. Zane made a couple of ‘ooh’s and ‘aah’s. He put his necklace around his neck and smiled happily.

 

“Y’all never get complaints from the neighbors?” Lloyd asked.

 

“Surprisingly not,” Zane murmured.

 

“Dude, our neighbors to the left of us has a kid that fuckin’ loves us, so there’s that. Top neighbor, right neighbor, and bottom neighbor, I don’t know,” Cole said while pointing his fingers in the various directions he talks about.

 

Lloyd nodded understandingly. “Alright, I’m just gonna believe the pure power of y’all’s gay just keeps your neighbors from issuing complaints.”

 

Cole chuckled. “Yeah. That.”

 

Jay gasped suddenly and looked at Cole and Lloyd.

 

"What? What is it?" Lloyd questioned.

 

"Dudes, we're the fucking Goldilocks bears of art!"

 

\-----

 

**JJ**

HE LIKES IT!!

 

**leloyd**

Of course he does

 

**JJ**

>:P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hahahahhahahaha i totally took 8 whole months to write this yesyyesyseyseyeshsdsnaksandkjsafdds
> 
> me art in better quality:  
> http://holly-arts.tumblr.com/post/170928605016/its-a-kai-for-my-fic-lloyd-no
> 
> tumblr - lesbianskylor

**Author's Note:**

> let's yell together abt how precious pybroyd is  
> lesbianskylor - tumblr


End file.
